1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic material that can be used primarily as the cores of coils, inductors, etc., as well as a coil component using such material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coil components such as inductors, choke coils and transformers (hereinafter referred to as “inductance components”) have a magnetic material, and a coil formed inside or on the surface of the magnetic material. Generally used magnetic materials include Ni—Cu—Zn ferrite and other ferrites.
Coil components of this type are required to offer an electrical current amplification (higher rated current) in recent years, and switching the magnetic material from a conventional ferrite to Fe—Cr—Si alloy is being examined to meet this requirement (refer to Patent Literature 1). Fe—Cr—Si and Fe—Al—Si alloys are materials offering a higher saturated magnetic flux density than ferrites do. On the other hand, these alloy materials have a significantly lower volume resistivity than conventional ferrites.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing the magnetic material part of a stacked coil component, wherein the specific method is to stack a magnetic layer formed with a magnetic paste containing Fe—Cr—Si alloy grains and glass component, with a conductive pattern, and sinter the stack in a nitrogen ambience (reducing ambience), and then impregnate a thermosetting resin in the sintered stack.